Sorcerer's Weekly!
by nickoteen
Summary: Jason the editor request the most famous mages Fairy Tail has, stumbling upon Salamander, Titania, and The She-Devil. The trio are supposed to do a photo shoot for the next Sorcerer's Weekly. They end up going into a hotel, only to find out that there are only two rooms available for them. Natsu and Mira end up sharing a room, what will occur from their five day stay?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I claim ownership. **

**(Side Note) So I know I write mainly Lucy x Natsu fanfics, but I do like Mirajane as both a character and a love interest. This will be the only girl I pair with Natsu other than Lucy, because she isn't paired with anyone in the original anime. Plus, there aren't too many Natsu x Mira fanfics, so I just wanted to contribute. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The editor from _Sorcerer's Weekly_ came bursting in through Fairy Tail's doors, earning him a sea of blank stares. "Wow! Fairy Tail! So cooooool!" He began exploring every inch of the guild; everyone remained silent watching him, before the stoic red head came to greet him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked with a self-assured smile on her face, the writer's eyes practically popped out of his head at her presence.

"The Great Erza 'Titania' Scarlet! SO COOOOOL! Please let me do an interview of you!" His excitement began to annoy some of the guild members, so they diverted their attention back to whatever they were doing prior.

"If you insist." The red headed mage stood there, mentally prepping herself for the general questions the interviewer was going to ask.

Over towards the bar, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy all sat on stools, bored out of their mind. "I wanna go on a missionnnnnn!" The pink head groaned aloud, slamming his head on the bar. Mira sweat dropped, hoping he wouldn't dent the perfectly polished wooden slap.

Lucy watched the editor, hoping she would get some attention being that she's new and cute. Gray, for once, shared the same feeling as Natsu, becoming anxious of being at the guild all day. "Natsu, come over here." Titania called over to the bored dragon, who got up and started making his way over to the red head.

"What is it, Erza?" She waited until the editor broke away from his shock. "Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragneel in person?! COOOOOLLLLLLL!" Natsu's dragon hearing made him wince at his voice, already getting annoyed. "Yeah that's me." He calmly replied, scratching the inside of his ear.

Lucy watched from afar as both Erza and Natsu were being interviewed, still anxious to get her chance to be in the prestigious _Sorcerer's Weekly. _Gray ordered a drink from Mira, who got it for him immediately. "Lisanna, can you watch the bar, the editor is here from Sorcerer's Weekly." The demon said with a light smile.

Lisanna nodded, "Go get 'em Mira-nee!" She yelled over to Mirajane who made her way over to the dragon and the knight. The editor immediately recognized the white haired pin-up model, almost tripping over himself. "Mirajane Strauss! Sorcerer's Weekly's Pin up girl!" Mira blushed softly.

"Hello, I assume you're here for the next shoot?" The barmaid smiled at the editor. He quickly nodded his head, adding, "But for this week's edition, I want to add the Great Titania and Salamander! So that way it will be more COOOLLLLL!" Everyone shuddered at the enthusiasm of the magazine journalist.

Natsu smiled widely, everyone baffled at the sight. They never would've guessed that Natsu was the type to be excited about a photoshoot. Jason the editor shared in his enthusiasm. "You'll be staying in a hotel for five days!" He perked up even more (if that were possible).

The pinkette's smile widened as he got lost in his thoughts, continuing to confuse all the other people around him.

"Will there be free food?!" The editor nodded his head furiously, making the Salamander salivate in that instant.

The guild member's heads fell onto their tables respectively, realizing that's what's been on his mind. While everyone was in a state of limbo, a young Heartfilia sprung up in front of the editor, two bright stars replacing her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" She waited for the editor's eager response, before realizing he was across the room marveling at a certain blue Exceed. A stream of water came gushing from her eyes as she sobbed, "I'm never going to be in the magazine."

Mira and Erza stood silent with similar expressions, a small smile adorning both their lips. They waited patiently for the ADHD editor to come back and fill them in on their trip's details. "The next shoot is taking place at the beach city known as Fugi for the new summer edition! IT'S GOING TO BE SO COOOOOL!"

Lucy was heard crying harder in the distance.

Gray paid no heed as a bigger problem wrapped around his arm with the continuous shouts of "Gray-sama!"

Happy flew over to Natsu with a bright smile on his face, "Natsu! Have fun and don't destroy anything! I'm going to miss you!" The pinkette grinned largely at him, "Yeah and you don't give Wendy and Charles too much trouble yourself! I'm gonna miss you too buddy!" He high-fived his kitty companion, shouting Aye!

"Have fun you three!" Lucy shouted, wishing deep down that she was also going.

The editor informed the selected Fairy Tail members that the train for Fugi was leaving in an hour, giving them a lot of time to pack for the five day stay. They all headed in different directions, rushing to get home.

* * *

Natsu scrambled for clothes around his messy apartment. He was freaking out about what to wear, not knowing what a photoshoot would consist of. He had a good idea that he should pack a lot of swimming trunks, but that was about it. He rustled through his drawers, before hearing a knock on the door. He sniffed the air and flinched at the familiar, yet unexpected scent. Opening the door, he saw Mira's small smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Natsu, just thought you'd need some… help… packing…" She saw the huge mess that was the dragon slayer's living quarters. Her motherly instincts began kicking in as she peered over the disorder. Clothes, leftover food, papers, books, fallen shelves, and other debris lined his floor to the point where you couldn't take a step without stepping on something. Mirajane quickly kicked Natsu out of his own house, as she quickly closed the door yelling, "Wait right here!"

Natsu's jaw was hanging at the snapped action, but didn't stop the determined take over mage. He heard a lot of rustling inside as he waited patiently against a tree. He even heard a fire torch and a power drill.

Finally the demon emerged from his front door, her hands grasped together in front of her humbly. "All done!" She called out, as the fire mage took a look inside.

The walls had been painted with a fresh new coat of soft yellow; the floors were spotless, shimmering in the light with its freshly waxed veneer. Every one of Natsu's belongings were arranged by relativity, books were on the newly polished shelf, the bed made with five pillows organized accordingly, the chifforobe was smoothed out with newly input handles, carved into an elegant "S" shape. Inside the chifforobe, the fire mage's clothes had been color coordinated, even matched with matching shorts, forming a full outfit.

Natsu stared on in disbelief at what the barmaid had done, happy that it was now clean, but upset that she touched his stuff and moved them to an unfamiliar spot.

"Mira why did you clean my room!?" He yelled out after recovering from his shock. Her happy face turned into a lecturing scowl. "Natsu you need to keep your room clean! It was filthy!"

The dragon slayer knew not to go against Mirajane in an argument, remembering the brutal beating she gave him when they were kids. He breathed out a sigh and then saw packed luggage in the middle of the floor. His backpack had been extensively filled, with his bundled up blanket on top.

"I took the liberty of packing your clothes for you." She said with her normal tone. Natsu once again sighed and picked up his things. Mira walked out the door with the fire mage close behind her, he locked up and began heading to the train station.

The makeshift pair saw the red-head with her humongous mountain of luggage behind her; Mira's smile went crooked at the sight, remembering that Erza had a bad habit of bringing too many things for such a short mission. "Ah, glad you two made it on time." Her stern voice reached the enclosing couple.

"Hello Erza." Mirajane awaited the train patiently, while Natsu held his stomach at the thought of the train. Mira noticed the pained expression on the dragon slayer's face. "Natsu, are you going to be okay?" She hadn't gone on the train with Natsu in such a long time she had forgotten all about his motion sickness.

"Yeah, I'll be fi-" he put his hand over his mouth as it filled with his breakfast. The white haired mage bit her lip out of worry, and Erza folded her arms over her armored chest, shaking her head.

The train to Fugi soon pulled into the station, Erza had carried the unconscious Natsu while her luggage was being transported onto the back of the train. Mira followed with a smile and boarded the train, taking the first empty seats they could find.

They sat as Erza put Natsu down and laid his head on her lap. Mira watched with slight confusion. "So why'd you knock him out again?"

"It's better this way." The red head simply replied, satisfying whatever curiosity the barmaid had.

* * *

"Next stop: Fugi." The locomotive's speakers sounded with the conductor's voice. The train slowly came to a stop as the revolving wheels on the track slowed. Mira gently tried to wake up the sleeping dragon, tenderly tapping his shoulder. He remained unconscious, until Erza sat him up and swiftly connected her fist to his abs.

His eyes shot open, hunched over from the armored mage's attack. He composed himself gritting his teeth, "What was that for Erza?!"

The said mage gave him a dark glare, "Is there a problem with the way I do things?"

He quickly retracted his anger and shuddered, "No ma'am!"

Mira smiled at the reminder of daily actions performed at Fairy Tail. The takeover mage got up and began walking toward the exit, with Natsu and Erza following respectively. They grabbed their gear and departed from the station.

The seaside town of Fugi was breath-taking to the mages. The buildings were a Mediterranean style, with the streets inclined. Their nostrils filled with salty oxygen, and their skin felt the tingle of the ocean breeze brush against their skin. "This place probably has awesome fish! I should get Happy some while I'm here!"

Natsu tried to run to the nearest seafood store until Erza stopped him, grasping his collar firmly. "We're not here to explore. We need to first find the hotel we're staying at."

Mira quickly pulled out the flyer the editor had given her, reading the name aloud to her companions. "The hotel we're looking for is called, 'The Mandalay'." She smiled at the lavish name.

"Oi, that sounds fancy!" Salamander quickly announced Mira's thoughts.

The trio asked for directions from strangers until they found the hotel they were staying at, which was located less than half a mile away from the ocean. The locality was perfect, and definitely photo-shoot worthy. They walked in only to stop and spectacle at the beautiful furnishings inside the Mandalay.

One of the hotel clerks quickly recognized the Fairy Tail emblems on the group, and ran up to them without hesitation.

"Hi! You must be the mages for this week's shoot, correct?" They broke their trance and looked at the person talking to them, registering what she had said, then nodded quickly.

"Yes, we're here for Sorcerer's Weekly." Erza replied.

"Excellent! Unfortunately however, we can only give you two rooms, seeing as how we've been booked for the last few months. It always gets busy around this time of year." The group looked at each other, mentally arranging Mira with Erza to a room, and Natsu by himself. The clerk sweat dropped at the amount of luggage Titania had brought.

"It seems that you will be getting a room to yourself, Miss Scarlet." She addressed formally, still wondering how long the red head thought she'd been staying. Erza quirked her lips then looked at Natsu and Mira.

Mira was okay with staying with either one, but she preferred Erza seeing as how they were both women. Natsu would've favored staying alone or with Mira, Erza had her scary moments that he couldn't deal with for five days straight.

"I'll stay with Natsu then." Mira's smile was unwavering; the clerk reciprocated the action and gave them their room keys. "Your rooms are on the 4th floor, Room #'s 413 and 414." They nodded as they quickly headed to the staircase with their luggage.

It didn't take long to reach their rooms. Erza felt bad for taking a room all to herself, but felt no need to apologize seeing as how Natsu and Mira were happy. Mira wasn't at all uncomfortable with sharing a room with the destructive dragon slayer; in fact she was a bit pleased that she could spend some time with him.

Back when Mira had first joined the guild, the top three things that she discovered was, that Erza was going to be her rival, that she was one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail, and that she had developed a little crush on the pinkette. She never acted on it, however, since Lisanna had been spending much more time with Natsu than anyone else.

She'd never admit to herself that the little tinge she'd feel whenever she saw Natsu and her sister spend so much time together was jealousy, because she loved her sister too much.

Mira did cherish the little fights that would erupt between her and the dragon slayer, but always wished for a little bit more.

That all changed when Lisanna had been killed. She decided to throw away all feelings she had for Natsu, because those feelings were connected to her memories of her little sister. It was too painful for the elder Strauss.

She knew it was hard for Natsu as well.

Those feelings came back however, as Natsu would always cheer the barmaid up on her darkest days. It didn't take long for her to realize that she'll always like the dragon mage, but quickly changed her tune when Lucy joined. Mira smiled warmly to herself, knowing that Natsu would always remain a friend, but she was okay with that. The demon broke her train of thought to see what said fire mage was doing.

She stared at Natsu, who was running all over the room, exploring every luxurious aspect the room had to offer. Mira simply smiled, walking into the room and dropping her luggage on the spot. She walked from the living room to the bedroom, before freezing.

She let out a gasp, viewing the single king sized bed against the wall in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for waiting, here's the second chapter :). If you haven't already, check out my other stories. This is my only Natsu x Mira pairing, but if you like NaLu, then check them out!**

* * *

"Mira this place is awesome!" the white haired mage heard a voice from the next room over, but still didn't break away from her hypnosis.

The single bed was all she could focus on. Two night stands sat adjacent on each side, further symbolizing that it was meant for a couple.

_Bang bang bang_

Mira quickly stood up straight, as she heard the knocking on their door. Natsu opened it to see Erza with a small smile. "This place is really nice, don't you think?" She said walking in.

"Yeah! They even give you a communication lacrima for room service!" Natsu exclaimed.

The armored mage walked into the bedroom where Mira had begun unpacking, before repeating the same action the barmaid performed moments ago. Erza blushed deeply at the single king sized bed. Mira turned to look at her and noticed the red-head staring with the same shock.

"Erza… Does your room have two beds?" Erza frowned and shook her head solemnly, causing the always-smiling-barmaid to let out a sigh. "Well, it should be alright; this is Natsu, after all."

"My biggest problem will probably be him trying to steal all the blankets." She lightly laughed, then heard the bedroom doors swing open.

"I haven't seen the bedroom yet!" He looked around and brightly smiled, Mira and Erza waited to see what his reaction would be once he saw the bed. Finally his gaze met its target. "Wow, this bed is huge!"

He walked over to it and pushed down on the springiness. The dragon immediately threw his body onto it and squirmed against the softness. "This bed is so soft."

Titania and the She-demon both grinned at each other, they were worried over nothing. They had forgotten how dense and unaware Natsu was when it came to various implications. Once again, they all heard a knock on the door. Erza was the first to reach it.

A young man no older than 25 stood before them, he was dressed formally, with a black suit and black slacks on. "Hello pristine guests, my name is Siegfried, and I'm here to cordially invite you to Sorcerer's Weekly's formal dinner and ball."

Both Mira and Erza lit up at the sound of 'ball'. Natsu smiled at 'dinner' but soon frowned at the word 'ball'. He hated dancing, and he knew that if it was a ball, he'd have to wear a suit as well, which he also hated.

The representative handed them three invitations, "We hope to see you tonight."

He left henceforth, and Mira closed the door shortly after.

"Wow, they really go all out here." Erza smiled warmly while making her way to the couch. She took her seat and stared at the pinkette, waiting for him to turn around to see his expression. Natsu stood there with his shoulders dropped, looking fatigued as ever.

"Oh c'mon Natsu, you'll have fun!" Mira smiled, turning Natsu around to see the deep frown that plagued his lips.

"I hate dancing." He muttered, slowly walking over to his suitcase to rummage through his clothes.

"I better get ready as well." The red head had already placed her hand on the knob.

"Okay Erza, see you soon." The barmaid waved slightly until the door shut with nothing left but an outline. She turned her attention to the fire mage, who was tossing clothes behind him left and right.

Mirajane scowled at all her hard work it took folding his clothes into a neat and tidy pile. She walked up to the pinkette and stopped his hand from throwing the next shirt. "It took me a lot of work making sure all your clothes looked nice, Natsu."

The fire mage froze at the presence of the She-demon. Even she had her scary moments that made him cringe.

"Your suit and slacks are folded at the bottom of your suitcase." She walked off into the bedroom and put her hands on the sliding doors.

"I trust you will be dressed when I get out?" Darkness shaded her expression as the white haired model peered over at the dragon enigmatically. "Yeah yeah." Natsu sighed while holding up his outfit for the night.

30 minutes had passed when Natsu saw the bedroom doors slide open with a gorgeous take over mage standing before him. Mirajane had chosen to wear an elegant black dress, embellished with shimmering rhinestones and open slits from her thigh down. Her silver hair had been put up in rings and ringlets, all supported by two chopsticks. He stood up from the couch and smiled, "Ready to go?"

Mira nodded after looking Natsu up and down, making sure that he was dressed suitably, as well as secretly checking him out. Igneel's scarf complimented his ensemble nicely.

They walked out of the room and looked over at Erza's door, where a small note was taped to it. _Meet me at the dinner hall –Erza. _

Down at the dinner hall lobby, they met up with the beautiful redhead as well as an unexpected blue haired mage. "Oi, Jellal! What's up!" Natsu waved to the tattooed mage, who smiled softly in return. "Long time Natsu."

"I'm glad that you can join us tonight." Mirajane spoke tenderly while her hands gracefully clasped together in front of her bosom. Her facial features shifted when a sudden realization hit her.

"Oh… but you don't have an invitation…" The model quirked her lips and looked on. Jellal maintained his smile however, but before he could reply.

"Ah, welcome to Sorcerer's Weekly's formal dinner. May I see your invitations?" An older gentleman greeted the four mages, and all of them began digging into their coats and purses. Each of them pulled out an envelope with the concealed request.

"Very good, follow me, please." The elder led them inside, escorting them down a corridor, only to emerge into a large ballroom. All of them gawked at the golden pillars and walls, with the beautiful chandelier hanging. Tables with silk white cloth ornamented onto them dotted the floor; each table had a beautiful centerpiece with freshly cut flowers inside.

"Your table." He motioned to a four chaired table, with two lit candles sitting in the middle. Mira smiled knowingly to herself, taking her seat between Natsu and Jellal. Erza immediately began chatting with the tattooed mage, while Natsu scanned the menu with haste. He scowled at all the fancy names that he didn't recognize.

"Mira! What's fettu... sini al… al… freedo?" The dragon mage tried to sound out the foreign phrase. The takeover mage smiled softly, "It's a type of pasta, you should try it."

Natsu felt his stomach grumble at her reply, pasta was the last thing he wanted. "I want meatttt." He whined with a 5-year old tone. Mira pointed out the dinner that she knew he'd like. "Then you should get the filet mignon." Natsu looked at her with a puzzled expression. "It's a tender, juicy steak." The model explained. The dragon immediately lit up and closed his menu. "Then I'll go with that!"

The waiter shortly came and greeted the fairies, with the exception of Jellal, and took their drink and dinner order. Natsu waited impatiently for the food to come, while Erza and Jellal were both deep in conversation. Mira stared out onto the dance floor, watching couples sway softly to the rhythm of the music played by the live band.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I've been super busy with college and stuff. I've been getting messages to update so here it is. I'm going to start updating more often, so there's no discontinuity. I know not all my followers are going to read this chapter just because it took so long, but for those of you who are, it's really long so I hope you like it. Thanks again!**

* * *

The chandelier's light graced the ballroom dance floor warmly, with couples dancing in its basking glow. The music the band played was almost like a lullaby, causing Mira to let out a small yawn.

The waiter arrived once more at their table, holding covered trays. He set them in front of the mages as he smiled softly, "Enjoy."

The fire dragon immediately lifted the cover to see a steaming, juicy steak, adorned with a parcel leaf on top and mashed potatoes to the side. He dove into the food with haste, while the rest of the group ate quietly.

Natsu finished his meal quickly, barely taking breaths in between bites. Mira softly sighed, staring at her food. She wasn't all that hungry, but took small bites anyway. Erza and Jellal finished early and headed to the dance floor, chatting away as they both left the dragon and the model.

Mira knew in the back of her head that Natsu wasn't going to ask her to dance, especially since he was reluctant to even dress up for the event. She wondered at the loss of her appetite. Why wasn't she as hungry as she was before? She sighed, looking at her food, then over to Erza and Jellal.

Mira turned to Natsu who was contently rubbing his stomach, sitting back. She was going to have to be the one to ask him, or else they'd be sitting there all night.

"Natsu let's go dance!" He turned toward her and frowned, an expected response from the dragon. "Mira you know I'm not that good at dancing" He replied, but Mira hardened her resolve, getting up and pulling him with her. "Oh you'll be fine!"

The model and the pyro both walked over to the dance floor, maintaining a close proximity to Erza and Jellal. They both faced each other and Natsu stood with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Like this." Mira smiled, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders, encasing his head between her hands.

Natsu started to side-step, slowly falling in sync with Mira's sways, she smiled at how quickly he learned, though this wasn't the first time he had to do this.

The takeover mage began analyzing Natsu, how tall he was, how broad his shoulders were. She looked up at his face to see the bright smile he was giving her. "Hey this isn't so bad, I'm actually pretty good at this huh?"

Mira blushed and nodded her head. She felt his hands slightly tighten around her waist, causing her to almost gasp. Before she could check to see if Natsu noticed her reaction, an announcer stepped up on stage.

The demon became anxious, hoping that the ball wasn't already going to end.

"Eh hem. We are now going to announce the winners of our raffle. The winners shall be upgraded to the private pent houses, courtesy of the Mandalay."

Natsu slowly released his grasp on the silver haired mage, and then began digging in his jacket pocket. Mira pulled her invitation out of her small purse and opened it, she found the raffle number on the slip, and waited for the announcer to call out the numbers.

"The numbers are: 14, 76, 9, 22, and 100." Natsu immediately smiled and held up his invitation, "I WON!"

Mirajane jolted at the sudden action, but smiled widely as she saw the numbers on Natsu's invitation. The fire mage made his way up on stage and greeted the spokesman.

"Congratulations, you and three other guests will be transported into the Mandalay's two pent houses! Your luggage is being moved as we speak." The spokesman handed the dragon four keys, along with a handshake.

Natsu grinned and looked over to Mira, "We got a penthouse!" The takeover mage smiled warmly as she saw her roommate make his way back down to her. They all heard a big _dong_, looking up at the huge clock against the wall. It had struck midnight.

"The ball will continue for one more hour, thank you and enjoy the rest of your time." And with that, the presenter walked off stage.

The music began picking up and Natsu commenced to place his hands on Mira's hips. She slowly turned around, wanting to change positions from the last dance. He looked down at her, and tightened his grip.

They began swaying back and forth with the melody. Natsu however, was off his stride with Mira, causing a bit of friction. Involuntarily, Natsu's body began to heat up as he felt Mira's butt rub against the front of his waist.

He ignored the action however, though his being did not. Mira leaned into Natsu's frame a bit and kept swaying to the music, closing her eyes to sustain the moment. Her demeanor shifted immediately as she felt something hard against her.

She froze, wanting to turn around but also not wanting to ruin the moment. She chose to maintain her sway, though she began feeling uneasy. The elder Strauss didn't know what it could be; she knew Natsu didn't have any weapons or jewelry. If Mira were to guess, it felt like a long sword was against her, but she ruled that out.

As the music kept going, Mira jolted once more, feeling the thing against her grow. Immediately, she turned to look up at Natsu's face, who maintained a blank expression looking forward. He looked down at her with a smile, "What's wrong?"

She felt all her tension evaporate seeing his smile, then smiled back. "Oh nothing." She faced forward once more, mentally criticizing her big behind, but also thinking about how cute the fire mage was.

The music came to an end after an hour, and the silver and pink mage both regrouped with Jellal and Erza. "Did you two have a good time?" Erza asked the fairy tail couple. "It was wonderful, Natsu dances surprisingly well." Mira answered, seeing Natsu cross his arms over his chest.

"Wish I could say the same about Jellal." Erza turned to look at the blue haired mage, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't danced in awhile."

"You kept stepping on my feet."

"Well I did say that I'd be a little rusty."

Mira and Natsu watched as Jellal and Erza argued but soon dissipated when a rep of _Sorcerer's Weekly _came up to them. "Your first photo shoot will take place on the beach, 11 a.m. sharp. Please be on time."

"Absolutely, we'll be there." Strauss answered. The rep smiled and walked away.

"I have to go now, okay?" Jellal turned to Erza, who fell silent at his sentence.

"It was wonderful seeing you. I'm glad I was able to spend my night with such a beautiful woman." He smiled before leaning in to kiss the red head passionately. Mira smiled before turning to Natsu, only to realize he wasn't standing next to her.

She scanned the area before spotting him at the desert bar.

"Um sir… you can't eat all that…" The desert chefs stood in shock as Natsu devoured all the confections in front of him.

"What do you mean I can't eat all of this?! It's free right?!" The dragon said with a mouthful of cake.

He was about to consume a whole slice of cake before feeling a punch to the back of the head.

"That cheese cake is _mine_." Erza took the slice and sat down at a table to eat it lady-like.

"We're sorry, he usually knows better…" Mira apologized to the chefs, who hastily took the rest of the deserts away from the bar.

Natsu was unconscious on the floor, Jellal had a big smile plastered on his face, saying 'typical Erza' and Mira kneeled next to Natsu to pick him up. "Erza, could you help take Natsu up to the room?"

The red head nodded her head as she took her last bite of cake.

They waved goodbye to Jellal and started up the stairs to their new rooms. The penthouses were on the very top floor of the Mandalay, giving a remarkable view of the ocean and the moonlight's reflection.

"Erza, you know that Natsu won four tickets, right?" Mirajane remembered the announcer's details. The red head's eyes widened as she remembered as well, before rushing downstairs to see if she could catch her tower of heaven lover. She even reequipped to her speed armor.

Natsu and Mira stood outside their door. The silver mage remembered that the keys were in Natsu's pockets. She stuck her hand into one of his pockets, digging around only to find lint. She checked his other pocket and touched something hard.

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. _It certainly feels like a weapon, but…_ _Why would he need a weapon… he never uses weapons… _

She slowly ran her fingers along the mysterious thing against Natsu's thigh, then slightly gripped it. The dragon slightly grunted, but remained cataleptic. The demon looked up at his face, then felt the jingling of keys as she kept rummaging.

She wondered what the solid thing was, but soon dismissed her thought and grabbed the keys. Mira opened the door and stood aghast at the gorgeous room in front of her. The first noticeable thing about the room was the spa in the corner.

Next to that, was a full window plus balcony that faced the ocean. The couches were leather and stretched along the same wall as the spa. Mira kept a hold of Natsu, and decided that she'll check out the room in the morning.

They walked in and headed straight to the bedroom, which, once again, had only a single bed. This bed was different however, as it was shaped like a heart. Mira sighed at her luck, but knew Natsu wouldn't think anything of it.

She propped him onto the bed, and searched for her sleeping clothes. She found all her clothes being hung up in the closet, nice and orderly. She smiled at the treatment they received at this hotel, then went to the bathroom.

Natsu slowly awoke to find himself in a foreign room. "Mira?" He called out, but received no answer. He looked around the room, and saw a light coming from under a door. He got up, heading toward it.

He opened it and blushed harshly, seeing Mirajane stark naked in front of him. They both froze as he witnessed the takeover mage's face glow red. "Natsu get out!" She covered all her feminine parts and threw a shoe at the pinkette.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there!" He closed the door quickly, and looked down, thinking about what he just saw.

Mira stared at the floor, realizing that her crush had just seen her nude. She frowned, but continued getting dressed; it was going to be awkward when she walked out.

She walked back into the bedroom with her white sleeping gown on, along with two bunny slippers. She smiled softly seeing Natsu already fast asleep in the bed. She walked up to him, realizing that he was still fully dressed.

The model bit her lip, thinking that he could at least take off his vest. Slowly, she started unbuttoning his vest, and then pulled it off him.

_Much better_ Mira thought to herself, as for whom, she was unsure of.

She slowly climbed into the bed, making sure not to wake her partner. The blankets were thin, but made of luxurious silk. It felt nice, but Mira wished the blankets were a little thicker. It was cold inside the room, and the only close source of heat was the fire mage.

Mira gradually scooted closer to him, before he turned to face her, still asleep.

She closed her eyes, letting the fatigue of the ball sweep her away.

The next morning, Mirajane woke up to the sun peering through the window. She arose slowly, rubbing her eyes while letting out a soft yawn.

She turned to look at Natsu, who was letting out soft snores in his sleep. The grandfather clock in the room read "8:20."

"Natsu, time to wake up." She tenderly shook him, causing him to stir.

"Oh, good morning Mira." His eyelids lifted halfway, still trying to wake up.

"Morning, Natsu." The model replied with a smile. She looked down at his still figure, then a dark expression came over her face.

"If you don't get up in one minute, I'm punishing you." She said maliciously, the she-demon slowly beginning to surface.

Natsu responded immediately, sitting up and looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not afraid of you! Bring it on!"

Mirajane wanted to fight Natsu, not just for the feeling of nostalgia, but also because she wanted to see how strong he's gotten since they were kids.

"Okay, let's do it outside."

Natsu nodded eccentrically and headed toward the balcony, enshrining his hands and feet with fire. Mirajane performed her She-Demon takeover, and headed toward the balcony as well.

They both flew down toward the beach, prepping themselves for their spar. They landed on the sand; Natsu smiled holding his flaming fists to his eyelevel. Mirajane motioned the dragon to attack her, which he promptly did.

"I'm not holding back, so you best be ready!" He swung his fists at the demon's face, but she dodged them with ease.

_He's gotten stronger… _

In her moment of un-focus, Natsu kicked her in the stomach, causing her to be pushed back.

"C'mon Mira, I know that's not all you got!"

She smiled, then charged Natsu. He dodged her first punch, but was sent flying with her round-house kick. He was sent skidding across the sand, with the takeover mage pursuing him.

The dragon slayer waited until she got close enough.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A whirling vortex of flames was sent flying toward Mira, who quickly flew upward to evade it. In her blind spot, Natsu quickly got both her arms, and put them behind her back, sending her plummeting into the sand with Natsu on top of her.

"Oi Mira, you lost a step, haven't you?" Natsu smiled widely seeing his victory, Mirajane looked up at him. "It's not over yet."

Instantly, Natsu was swept away by her tail. The silver mage got up and dusted the sand off her body. The dragon took a knee and wiped his lip of blood. "I forgot about that thing."

"That was a mistake."

"How about we make this interesting!" Natsu smiled darkly, two glowing red eyes peering over at the model.

Mira raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Yeah? And what do you suggest?"

"Whoever loses has to be the winner's slave for the rest of the trip!" Natsu called out, waiting for his sparring partner's response.

Mirajane really liked the sound of Natsu doing whatever she wanted. In fact, she was glad he came up with it.

"You're on." She licked her lips at the thought, deciding it was time to get serious.

"I hope you're ready to be my slave, Mira!" Natsu beamed with a new determination, pounding his fist into his hand.

"I'm not the one that's going to lose, Natsu." Mira said as she smiled demonically.

* * *

**So I wanted some suggestions on who should win. I already have an idea of who I want, but I'm still on the border about it. Leave some comments or even PM me on who you want to win. Give me a reason if you can, but if not it's all good. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, didn't forget about ya, just had a lot of work that needed to be done these last few weeks, but I know most of you guys don't care lol. This chapter is going to be two parts, so please be patient with me as I try to get you pt. 2 as fast as I can.**

* * *

Sparks touched the sand softly as the dragon slayer enshrined his entire body in flame. Heat and wind radiated around him, the takeover mage watched as he began forming scales around his cheeks.

_Dragon Force… I can't believe he can use it with such ease now… _Mira smirked as she began charging up her own power. Black waves of energy enclosed her form, pushing back the sand that surrounded her.

_Mira's not playing around now, I better be careful. _Natsu wasn't used to having such cautionary thought, but he knew one wrong move against the Satan Soul and it'd be over.

"Let's go."

They both charged each other, matching fist for fist and blow for blow.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Mira was propelled back into the ocean, but regained her composure and hovered above the water. She breathed heavily; surprised at the dragon slayer's power.

Natsu flew over to her, wanting to wear down Mira's fatigue, but to his dismay, the she demon emitted shockwaves of dark energy.

"Dark Magic: Soul Extinction." She gathered black energy in her hands and shot it towards Natsu, who could do nothing but defend himself.

The array of shadows sapped away most of Salamander's energy, and after the attack ended, he fell on one knee.

"There's no way..." He muttered, trying to catch his breath.

He stumbled a bit, the blast took a lot more out of him than he realized.

"It's over, Natsu." Mirajane smiled while hovering over to the defeated Salamander.

Slowly, Natsu's scaled cheeks began going back to normal. His power fell significantly and before he collapsed into the water, Mira caught him.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought." She said gently, the dragon scowled.

"You're just lucky I hadn't eaten yet or else I would've totally beaten you."

"You'll make a good slave." The she devil licked her lips in anticipation, carrying her partner back up to the balcony.

She immediately transformed back to normal and rushed to the bathroom. It was already 10:30 by the time they got back.

Natsu walked over to the couch angrily.

"I can't believe I lost to Mira." He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head down. He heard the shower turn on, then the curtains being pulled back.

Mira hurried into the shower, shivering violently at the spray of cold water. She began soaping up her body, trying to dissolve the grains of sand and dirt that softly patched over her body. She quickly pulled back the curtain to look around her bathroom and scowled.

"Natsu!" She yelled out, the dragon immediately rose his head to the sound of his name and walked to the bathroom door. "What is it?" He called out to her.

"I need you to bring me some towels from the bedroom please!" She turned off the water after rinsing off all the soap, then hopped out of the tub, shivering at the lack of heat. Natsu sighed and left to the bedroom, grabbing a towel and walking back to Mira. The bathroom door slightly opened and Mira stuck her hand out, trying to reach for a towel.

"What's the magic word?" Natsu said teasingly, holding the towel away from Mira's reach.

The takeover mage immediately grabbed Natsu's vest and pulled him forward, forcing him to stare into her dark gaze. Natsu shuttered and handed her the towel, being released by the she-demon's grasp at that instant.

She wrapped her curvy body in her towel, then opened the door fully. She eyeballed Natsu up and down, deciding whether or not he looked decent enough for the shoot. Natsu had marks all over from her attack, along with traces of sand in his pink locks.

"Natsu you need to get in the shower!" She pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower, running out of the room to get two more towels. Natsu slowly took off his clothes and got in the shower, hating the thought of personal sanitation as well as being rushed. He dropped his shoulders and let the water hit him.

The fire mage watched as the steam arose from the water contact, floating to the ceiling, then filling the room. He turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain, only to find the small bathroom clouded with a thick steam. Mira walked back in with two more towels, but soon stopped at the fog.

She quirked her lips as she walked in, carefully stepping into the obscured room. "I got you a towel." She said to the dragon as she walked towards the shower. Natsu stepped out, "Alright, thanks." He said as he dug water out of his ear. The model followed the sound of her roommate's voice.

She could see Natsu's silhouette as she walked toward him, then slipped forward on a puddle of water. Mirajane's towel had fallen off as she crashed into him, causing them both to fall back into the shower.

They both congealed like statues as they realized the position they were in. Mira's eyes widened as her stare trailed down Natsu's hardened abs. The fire mage's temp rose as he felt the model's chest against his own.

"Kyaa!" Mira shouted after what seemed to be eternity, covering her breasts with her arm. She got up quickly and grabbed the towel, holding it up to block the view of her nude body. "Mira why'd you fall into me like that!?" Natsu said as he got up. Mira kept trying to divert her gaze away from the pinkette's body, but found it impossible.

"I didn't do it on purpose! And cover up!" She yelled, throwing a towel at the pyro. Her cheeks were tinted a crimson red as she took one last glance at her naked partner. Suddenly, an epiphany hit her as she looked at the clock within the bathroom.

It was 10:52, and neither Mira nor Natsu were even close to being ready, although it didn't take long for the fire mage to be prepared. The model on the other hand needed to dry her hair, put on her make-up, and throw on a bathing suit.

The steam fog completely drained from the room as Mira was able to see herself in the mirror once again. She sat down in front of it and began applying her makeup. "Slave, I request your presence."

Natsu groaned, "I'm not your slave!" He said as he walked up to her. "If I recall correctly, whoever lost our fight had to be the slave for the rest of the trip."

"I want a rematch!" The fire mage said, causing the barmaid to sigh. "Just accept that I beat you, Natsu." Mira looked at him with a small smile, but the type of smile that held a very malevolent force behind it. After the brief silence, the Strauss continued.

"I need you to help dry my hair." Natsu glinted his eyes as he held his hands up to her head.

The fire mage began discharging fire around the model's silver hair. Mira was focused applying mascara to her eyelashes.

Once the pair was ready to go, they dashed to the shoot, arriving ten minutes late. Natsu had worn his trunks with the black and red flames on it, while Mirajane sported a pink bikini. They saw Erza nearby, talking with 'Mystogan'.

"Hey you two!" Mira greeted gleefully as she walked up to them. "Hello Mira, Natsu, did you two get enough rest last night?" Erza said with a stoic demeanor.

The model immediately shot up at the thought of what happened this morning, but maintained her composure. "Yes we did, the bed was really comfortable."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that."

"How about you two? Get enough sleep?"

It seemed the question Mira asked provoked some private memory between the two, as they both blushed and looked at each other at the same time. A small beam came across Erza's face as she nodded and held Jellal's hand.

"Ah! Fairy Tail! There you are!" A young, blonde woman walked up to the group, dressed in elegant beach wear, along with a sun hat. "My name is Katrina Spire, I'll be the one doing the shoot with you today, and… oh? Who's this?" She immediately directed her gaze to the masked, blue haired mage.

Jellal began to get nervous under her gaze, hoping his identity wouldn't be revealed.

"This is Mystogan, one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages." Erza said with not a single trace of doubt.

"No that's Je-" Natsu's mouth was soon covered by Mira's soft hands, as she struggled to keep the Salamander from exposing the truth.

Katrina peered over to the dragon and Mira but then re-focused her gaze on Jellal. She analyzed him from head to toe, looking at his body then back up to his eyes.

"He's PERFECT! He's exactly what we need for the shoot I want to do!" Her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together.

"Tell me Mystogan, if you're one of the strongest mages at Fairy Tail, how come your name isn't widely known?" She asked, pulling out a notepad. The tattooed mage began sweating under his mask as he tried thinking of an answer. Katrina's stare only hardened as time went on.

"Heh, he's not really much of a talker… but the reason why not many people know about him is because he travels really far on missions." Mirajane answered the probing photographer. Her beam only lightened back up hearing the model's explanation.

"Oh so he's the quiet type huh? Maybe we should call you Mysterygan instead?" She gave him a wink, then turned to look at Natsu, who had remained quiet during the ordeal. She looked him up and down, all the while invading the dragon's personal space. He flinched a bit as she took notes about his stature.

Mirajane felt a tinge of jealousy radiate through her body as she watched the young blonde photo shooter get close to her roommate.

"Perfect, I have everything I need! If you'd be so kind, follow me."

The makeshift group began trailing behind the ecstatic blonde, seeing a set ahead near some boulders. Natsu grimaced at the thought of how long this was going to take.


End file.
